Pourquoi!
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Les pensées de Nikola dans sa chambre. Helen vient le rejoindre.
1. Point de vue de Nikola

Le reste de la journée se passe, en somme, tendue par une atmosphère de tristesse. Après avoir parlé à Will Zimmerman, le protégé d'Helen, je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre pleine d'inventions et d'objets typiquement victoriens.

Je pensais que rester ici, seul, pourrait me faire tout oublier mais c'est pire. Je suis désemparé par ce que j'ai appris.

Helen. _Mon_ Helen, celle que j'aime et que j'admire follement risque de mourir. Je ne me sens pas bien devant cette pensée !

Je revois le visage d'Helen à Rome, quand je lui ai avoué mon amour pour elle. Bien sur elle ne m'a pas cru. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant en fait. J'ai essayé de la tuer juste après.

Elle me déteste. Plus je l'approche, plus elle me repousse. Mon amour, si tu savais… Je vois ton courage, malgré la réapparition de John, puis celle d'Adam, tu gardes ton calme. Je t'admire pour cela. Malgré ma déclaration à Rome, tu es restée calme, même si ton cœur battait à en sortir de ta belle poitrine.

Non ! Ne penses surtout pas que je ne regarde que la partie physique de toi ! Dieu, je m'égare dans mes pensées.

La seule femme que je considère comme mon cœur va mourir si je ne fais rien. Et si elle meurt, elle n'aura pas su la vérité sur mes sentiments.

Helen, mon amour, ne me quitte pas ! Je sais que tu veux partir et rejoindre ta mère, ta fille, Nigel et James.

Mais mon cœur tu n'es pas seule, tu n'es plus seule contre la vie. Je suis là pour toi. Et même les enfants.

Même si jamais je ne le dirai à haute voix, John aussi est là pour toi. Tu vois ma chérie, nous voulons tous t'aider à réapprendre la vie.

Je regarde une photo de toi et moi, ensemble à Mendoza. Tu es magnifique habillée ainsi. Te souviens-tu du tango que nous avons dansé ? Moi oui, et j'ai adoré valser avec toi au congrès de Vienne en 1898, Quelques jours avant la mort de l'Impératrice Elisabeth.

Je n'en peux plus ! Cette maudite photo me fait prendre conscience que je tiens vraiment à toi.

Helen, je voudrais tellement t'aider, t'avouer mes sentiments !

Je t'aime comme un fou. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'en ai mal.

Pourquoi te laisses-tu mourir ?

Pourquoi me repousses-tu ?

Pourquoi Helen, dis-moi pourquoi tu me fais autant souffrir !

Je sens la rage monter en moi et sans plus attendre, je prends une de mes inventions ne fonctionnant plus et je la balance sur ce miroir qui montre mon corps.

Je tombe finalement dans un état de rage extrême.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je me tourne rageusement vers l'importuneur.

Je reprends rapidement un visage impassible devant cette femme que j'aime et que je hais en même temps. Elle regarde le miroir brisé et me dit ensuite :

-Nikola, que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Rien.

Je fais en sorte que ma voix soit neutre mais je sais que j'ai perdu. Tu me connais.

Je vois que tu avances. Non Helen, ne me regarde pas avec mépris !

En ayant assez de voit ton doux visage, je lance d'une voix moqueuse :

-Alors, la grande Helen Magnus vient pour m'honorer de sa présence. C'est parce que John t'embête ou te tourne autour afin d'obtenir tes faveurs ? Je suppose qu'il y arrive facilement.

Je vois dans tes yeux la douleur, elle n'y était pas à ton arrivée !

Helen, mon amour, est-ce que je t'ai blessée de par mes mots ? Je sens que oui. Tu comprends que j'ai démasqué ta peine et tes yeux habituellement si doux deviennent durs.

Tu me dis de ta voix suave et douce :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais ne me mets pas ça sur le dos !

Quand j'entends cela, ma colère monte d'un cran. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire :

-Tu ne sais pas ? Dans ce cas je vais te le dire. Je t'aime Helen. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu me fais mal. Pourquoi Helen ? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ?

Je sais que tu veux fuir, que tu veux te boucher les oreilles, c'est pourquoi d'un simple geste de main je ferme la porte à clef avec mon pouvoir de magnétisme et je te prends par al taille pour t'empêcher de partir, je continue :

-Mon cœur bat si fort quand tu es là. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Helen. Tu es mon cœur, mon unique raison de vivre. Celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde et la vie alors que j'étais désespéré.

Tes yeux brillent et tu essayes de m'échapper. Non, laisse-moi terminer ce que je veux te dire, cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ce moment !

-je veux vivre avec toi éternellement parce que ce que je t'ai dit à Rome était vrai.

Tu t'agrippes à moi et tu fermes les yeux de douleur et de tristesse, je peux le sentir. Je sens que j'abandonne. Non, je dois tout te dire. Je dois continuer :

-Je t'en prie Helen, écoute-moi ! Ne te laisse pas mourir, je t'en supplie ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Je sais que tes proches morts te manquent mais il ne faut pas que tu les rejoigne ! Je t'aime Helen !

En désespoir de cause, je te crie presque ces 3 mots. Je sens des gouttes qui tombent sur mon costume. Je me rends compte que ce sont des larmes, _tes_ larmes.

Ma douce, chut, ne pleure plus s'il te plaît. Je ne savais pas que mes paroles pourraient te faire craquer.

En pleurant toujours, tu me dis de ta voix triste et en colère en même temps :

-C'est toi qui me tourmente Nikola ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Tu ne peux plus parler, tes pleurs augmentent vite. Je te serre dans mes bars et j'essaye de te faire savoir que je suis là. Je vois tes yeux noyés par les larmes.

Je t'en prie mon amour, ne me fais pas souffrir plus longtemps et dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas. J'aurai le cœur brisé pour toujours mais je ne me ferai plus de faux espoirs. Tu ne veux pas me libérer de cet amour, un amour qui finirait mal si tu mourrais.

Il faut que je te dise encore quelque chose :

-Je sais que tu veux partir d'ici, mais sache que je te suivrai ou que tu iras. Mon amour, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es.

Sur ces mots, je prends mon courage à deux mains et j'attends quelques secondes pour voir si tu veux te reculer.

Non. Tes yeux, à travers les larmes qui continuent de couler, expriment un _oui_ silencieux.

Je ne peux plus résister et mes lèvres se posent, tendrement, sur les tiennes.

C'est le 2ème baiser que nous partageons. Cette fois-ci, c'est un vrai baiser. Je sens que tu cèdes. Tu ne te débats plus et tu encercles mou cou de tes bras. Je te fais pencher doucement la nuque pour approfondir le contact. Ton cœur revient à des battements normaux, tes larmes diminuent. Tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras.

Finalement, je jour que je craignais est devenu le meilleur que je vis. Demain, je te sauverai ma douce, je te promets que tu vivras.

Pourquoi ? Parce que maintenant tu as de nouveau une raison de vivre.

Ton corps se détend peu à peu. Nous nous révélons tout aujourd'hui.

Nos corps, nos pensées, nos sentiments.

Ce soir, dans ce lit tu comprends que tu es mon unique raison de vivre.

Avant de nous endormir, nus et comblés dans ce lit et dans les bras de l'autre, tu me murmures tendrement de ta voix douce et sereine :

-Je t'aime Nikola Tesla.


	2. Point de vue d'Helen

Je regarde par la fenêtre en pensant. Ces derniers jours ont été durs.

Je me doutais que quelque chose comme cela allait arriver mais je ne pensais pas à _ça _!

Je risque de mourir et Adam semble heureux de ce qu'il me fait subir en revenant.

En un sens, la mort ne me dérange pas. Depuis qu'_elle_ est morte, plus rien ne me dérange. Je secoue la tête, si, il y a bien quelque chose sinon je serai déjà auprès de ma fille. Ma tendre petite fille que j'ai tuée sans m'en rendre compte ! Quand je la regardais, c'était John qui était là, devant moi.

Ashley avait ses yeux. Même si James disait qu'elle les tenait de moi.

James. Mon vieil ami. Celui qui me consolait quand j'en avais besoin. Quand j'ai appris qui était Jack l'Eventreur, James était là, il m'avait aidé à prendre des décisions qui me semblaient durs.

Jamais je n'aurai dû cacher la vérité à Ashley, à son père, à mes proches !

Mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais perdue mes amis. J'aurai surtout perdue mon meilleur ami, Nikola Tesla.

Il a toujours été là pour moi. Je me déplace afin de mieux penser.

A, ce cher Nikola, quand on s'est rencontrés à Oxford, j'étais aux anges.

Il m'a tout de suite acceptée en tant qu'égale. Dés que je le voyais, mon cœur se mettait à battre férocement dans ma poitrine.

J'avais mal parce que je l'aimais beaucoup. Nous étions tellement complices à Oxford ! Je me souviens d'un jour ou il m'a offert un magnifique collier. Une topaze couleur rose était fixée dessus. Il m'a dit ce jour-là _« Helen, sache que jamais je ne te quitterai. Je t'offre ce collier pour tes 21 ans afin que tu te souviennes de moi pour toujours »._

J'étais si heureuse que j'en ai pleurée. C'est à partir de ce jour que mes sentiments ont changé. J'étais plus présente pour lui et je l'aidai souvent dans ses travaux.

Je souris nostalgiquement. Pauvre Nikola, quand il a perdu ses pouvoirs de vampire j'étais désemparée.

Désemparée parce que je voulais rester avec lui pour l'éternité..

Je crois que je l'aime. Pas d'une simple amitié mais d'un amour tellement profond. Lorsqu'il m'a avoué son soi-disant amour j'ai fais en sorte de rester impassible mais mon cœur battait terriblement vite.

J'ai tellement cru à ces paroles. Je m'en veux pour l'avoir laissé me faire une telle chose. Et pourtant, cette chose, au fond de moi je souhaitais que ça arrive. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse. Même si j'aimais toujours John.

Je regarde une ancienne photo et décidée, je pars en direction de la chambre de Nikola. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je peux voir qu'il a un visage impassible, je fronce les sourcils.

Je vois un miroir brisé et une de ses inventions sur le sol, très abimée.. Je lui demande donc :

-Nikola, que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Rien.

Le ton de Nikola me prouve qu'il essaye de rester neutre. Mais sa voix et un peu tremblante. Oh mon Nikola, je te connais trop. Quelque chose de va pas mon ami.

Je m'avance vers lui, mon cœur battant vite, et je parviens à le regarder avec une sorte de mépris.

Je crois qu'il va me parler, oui il va le faire. Je recule légèrement quand j'entends sa voix moqueuse :

-Alors, la grande Helen Magnus vient pour m'honorer de sa présence. C'est parce que John t'embête ou te tourne autour afin d'obtenir tes faveurs ? Je suppose qu'il y arrive facilement.

A ces mots, je sens la douleur monter doucement en moi.

Nikola, pourquoi me dis-tu cela mon amour ?

Dieu ! Je viens de dire _mon amour_ ?

Mais ce n'est pas possible enfin ! C'est John que j'aime.

Une minute, il me regarde ? Il voit ma peine ! Je dois te cacher mes sentiments Nikola, mes yeux expriment la dureté, je le sens. Je te dis avec colère :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te prend mais ne me mets pas ça sur le dos !

-Tu ne sais pas ? Dans ce cas je vais te le dire. Je t'aime Helen. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans toi. Tu me fais mal. Pourquoi Helen ? Pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ?

Non Nikola, arrête ! Je t'en prie. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça. Je dois partir, je ne dois plus t'écouter. Mais que fais-tu ?

Ne ferme pas la porte à clef ! Mais…tu me prends par la taille ? Non ne parle pas !

-Mon cœur bat si fort quand tu es là. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs Helen. Tu es mon cœur, mon unique raison de vivre. Celle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur le monde et la vie alors que j'étais désespéré.

Je sens que mes yeux brillent. Je dois lui échapper avant qu'il… non ne continue pas !

-Je veux vivre avec toi éternellement parce que ce que je t'ai dit à Rome était vrai.

Je m'agrippe à toi et je ferme les yeux. La douleur revient ! _Pourquoi ?_

-Je t'en prie Helen, écoute-moi ! Ne te laisse pas mourir, je t'en supplie ! Je ne le supporterai pas. Je sais que tes proches morts te manquent mais il ne faut pas que tu les rejoignes ! Je t'aime Helen !

Tu me cries presque ces mots. Mon cœur n'en peut plus et je pleure. Je déverse mon chagrin dans les bras d'un homme, celui que j'aime véritablement. Non ! je dois lui résister. Je plonge dans mes dernières forces et je te dis :

-C'est toi qui me tourmente Nikola ! Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?

Ma voix s'éteint et mes pleurs augmentent. Je ne peux plus les contrôler.

Tu me serre dans tes bras si rassurants.

Nikola, je peux sentir ton désir, ton amour…

S'il te plaît, ne me torture pas plus et empêche moi de commettre l'irréparable !

Libères moi de tes bras, je t'en prie ! Attends, tu parles :

-Je sais que tu veux partir d'ici, mais sache que je te suivrai ou que tu iras. Mon amour, je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es.

Combien de fois ai-je rêvée inconsciemment que tu me dises ces mots ? Ta tête s'approche de la mienne. Je ne recule pas tout en sachant ce qui risque d'arriver.

Je te dis _oui_ avec mes yeux qui continuent de verser des larmes. Tu poses tendrement tes douces lèvres sur les miennes et je pousse un petit gémissement.

Je me rends compte de mes sentiments envers toi seulement maintenant ! J'aime ce vrai baiser que nous partageons enfin. Je cède et j'arrête de me débattre. D'un geste doux, je mets mes bras autour de ton cou et tu approfondis notre baiser.

Je m'abandonne à toi en oubliant John, car maintenant je sais que c'est toi que j'aime.

Oh mon amour, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal et je veux te le faire oublier. Mon corps se détend petit à petit.

Nous nous révélons tout aujourd'hui. Nos corps, nos pensées, nos sentiments.

Ce soir je prends conscience de ta sincérité et de tes sentiments. J'ai perdue beaucoup de proches mais je regagne ma vie. Avant de nous endormir, nus et comblés dans ce lit et dans les bras de l'autre, je te murmure avec tendresse ces mots :

-Je t'aime Nikola Tesla.


End file.
